Degrassi's Students
This is the place for you to know about who was pregnant, suicidal, etc. This list is not in chronological order. Pregnancies # Christine Nelson and Shane McKay = Emma Nelson: kept (Degrassi Junior High) # Tessa Campanelli and Joey Jeremiah = Unnamed Child: abortion (School's Out!) #Erica Farrell and a Random Guy = Unnamed Child: abortion (Degrassi High) #Manny Santos and Craig Manning = Unnamed Child: abortion (Degassi: The Next Generation) #Liberty Van Zandt and J.T. Yorke = Unnamed Son: adoption (Degassi: The Next Generation) #Mia Jones and Lucas Valieri = Isabella Jones: kept (Degrassi: The Next Generation) #Jenna Middleton and K.C. Guthrie = Tyson Powell: adoption (Degrassi) Girls who revealed themselves in public, on or off camera: #Manny took off her top while intoxicated, revealing her chest for Peter Stone, who was filming her. #Emma took off her dress at a Purple Dragon meeting. #Alli took nude photos of herself and sent them to then-boyfriend Johnny DiMarco. #Darcy sent racy photos to Adams and posted them online. #Bianca had racy photos sent to the entire school. #Liberty was streaking. #Holly J. was seen by a crowd of people with her shirt fully unbuttoned. Mental Disabilties: #Spinner - ADHD #Anya - Dyslexia #Joey - Dysgraphia #Connor - Aspergers Syndrome #Liberty - Dyscalculia #Craig - Bipolar Disorder #Eli - Bipolar Disorder #Drew - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder #Emma - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder #Mr. Nash- Post Traumatic Stress Disorder Cancers: # Spinner - Testicular #L.D - Leukemia #Pam McPhearson (Anya's mom) - Nonhotchkins Lymphoma #Archie "Snake" Simpson - Leukemia #Mr. Kwan - Unknown Deaths #Claude Tanner (gunshot) suicide #J.T. Yorke by Drake Lempsey (stabbed) #Anson by Bianca DeSousa (brick) self-defense #Albert Manning (car crash) #Julia (hit by car) #Rick Murray by Sean (gunshot) accidental #Julia Manning-Jeremiah (unknown) Sexual Assualts #Bianca DeSousa and Anson = attempted rape. #Darcy Edwards and the "roofie rapist" = rape. #Jane Vaughn and Carlos Valieri (her father) = molested. #Paige Michalchuk and Dean Walton = rape. #Bianca DeSousa and Vince = rape. #Emma Nelson and Jordan = attempted rape. #Liz O'Rourke and her mother's ex-boyfriend (not her dad) = molested Siblings - Older and younger #Darcy Edwards and Clare Edwards #Heather Sinclair and Holly J Sinclair (adopted) #Holly J. Sinclair and Breann and Josh (half) #Craig Manning and Angela "Angie" Jeremiah (half) #Mark "Fitz" Fitzgerald and Steve (step) #Spinner Mason and Kendra Mason (adopted) #Lucas Valieri and Anastasia "Jane Vaughn" Valieri #Liberty Van Zandt and Danny Van Zandt #Dylan Michalchuk and Paige Michalchuk #Glen Simpson and Archie Simpson #Declan Coyne and Fiona Coyne (twins) #Andrew "Drew" Torres and Adam Torres (step) #Sav Bhandari and Alliah "Alli" Bhandari #J.T, Yorke and Unnamed Brother and Unnamed Sister #Manny Santos and Unnamed Brother #Emma Nelson and Jack Simpson (half) #Ashley Kerwin and Toby Issacs (step) #Kyle Middleton and Jenna Middleton (half) #Erica Farrell and Heather Farrell (twins) #Katie Matlin and Maya Matlin #Owen Milligan and Tristan Milligan #Darcy Edwards/Clare Edwards and Jake Martin (step) #Emma Nelson and Connor Delaurier (god sister/brother) #Johnny DiMarco and Unnamed Younger Brother #Maya Matlin/Katie Matlin and Unnamed Older Sibling #Marisol Lewis and Unnamed Younger Brother #Tracker Cameron and Sean Cameron #Stephanie "Stephanie Kaye" Kobawlsky and Arthur Kobawlsky #Sadie Rowland and Four Unnamed Brothers #Luke Baker and Becky Baker (twins) Sexual Orientations #Riley Starvos (gay) #Paige Michalchuk (bisexual/possibly pansexual) #Marco Del Rossi (gay) #Zane Park (gay) #Charlie Lima (lesbian) #Eric (gay) #Glen Simpson (gay) #Tristan Milligan (gay) #Robert Kerwin (gay) #Sam (gay) #Tim (gay) #Tom (gay) #Fiona Coyne (lesbian) #Alex Nuñez (lesbian) #Dylan Michalchuk (gay) #Adam Torres (FTM transgender) #Carla Carlisle (lesbian) People who have done drugs #Peter Stone (Crystal Meth) #Riley Stavros (Steroids) #Alex Nuñez (Smoked Marijuana) #Paige Michalchuk (Smoked Marijuana) #Spinner Mason (Smoked Marijuana) #Ashley Kerwin (Ecstasy) #Chloe (Cocaine) #Craig Manning (Cocaine) #Drew Torres (Shrooms) #Gwyneth (Smoked and consumed Marijuana) #J.T. Yorke (Oxycodone) #Jimmy Brooks (Ritalin) #Kathleen Mead (Smoked Marijuana, and "drugs" that were really Vitamin C) #Lisa Guthrie (Unknown) #Melanie Brodie (Marijuana, and "drugs" that were really Vitamin C) #Victoria (Crystal Meth) #Yick Yu (Cigarettes) #Emma Nelson (Smoked and consumed Marijuana) #Manny Santos (Cocaine) #Anya MacPherson (Cocaine) #Bianca DeSousa (Smoked Marijauna, and Shrooms) #Marisol Lewis (Smoked Marijuana) #Vince (Smoked Marijuana) #Jay Hogart (Smoked Marijuana) #Shane McKay (Acid) #Luke Matthews (Cigarettes) #Rick Munro (Cigarettes) #Diana Economopoulous (Cigarettes) Love Triangles: #Michelle, B.L.T., and Cindy (Degrassi High) #Clare, Eli, and Jake (season 11) #Clare, Eli, and Imogen (season 11) #Clare, K.C., and Jenna (season 9) #Clare, Eli, and Fitz (season 10) #Clare, K.C., and Connor (season 8) #K.C., Jenna, and Marisol (season 10 and 11) #Craig, Manny, and Ashley (season 2 and 3) #Jessie, Ellie, and Paige (season 6) #J.T., Manny, and Craig (season 4) #Joey, Tessa, and Caitlin (Degrassi High) #Bianca, Drew, and Alli (season 10) #Craig, Manny, and Ellie (season 5 and 6) #Emma, Peter, and Sean (season 6) #Holly J, Declan, and Sav (season 10) #Anya, Holly J, and Sav (season 10) #Drew, Katie, and Marisol (season 11) #Sav, Anya, and Farrah (season 9) #Holly J, Blue, and Spinner (season 8) #Holly J, Jane, and Spinner (season 8) #Liberty, Emma, and Chris (season 3) #Mia, Holly J, and Sav (season 7) #Emma, Chris, and Sean (season 3) #Marco, Hazel, and Ellie (season 2) #Spinner, Manny, and Craig (season 4) #Paige, Spinner, and Manny (season 4) #Fiona, Imogen, and Eli (season 11) #Darcy, Paige, and Spinner (season 5) #Bianca, Drew, and Vince (season 11) #Trina, Jimmy, and Ashley (season 7) #Declan, Jane, and Spinner (season 9) #Damien, Emma, and Liberty (season 7) #Liberty, Mia, and J.T. (season 6) #Dylan, Marco, and Tim (season 5) #Drew, Bianca, and Katie (season 11) #Jesse, Ellie, and Craig (season 6) #Ellie, Jesse and Caitlin (season 7) #Sydney, Joey and Caitlin (season 3) #Spike, Snake and Daphne (season 5) Pets #Fiona Coyne had Porcelina (pig) #Marco Del Rossi had Hip Hop (bunny) #Ellie Nash had Bueller (ferret) #Charlie has Mr. Tuxedo Pants (cat) #The Nelson-Simpson's had Eggers (dog) #Spinner Mason had an Unnamed Turtle #The Bhandari's had an Unnamed Cat #Sean Cameron has Charlie (dog) #Arthur Kobawlsky had a dog #Imogene had Volta (dog) Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Degrassi High Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi